Dragons and Vikings
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Toothcup Oneshots that centers around are favorite Viking and Dragon, any AU and any genre, ideas are welcome! This chapter:Angry 'love' confession from Toothless
1. Dragon snuggles

Hiccup dragged his feet, too tired after the long day of at the forge, his head down as he headed straight to his house, wanting only to fall onto his bed and not wake up until tomorrow. But, unfortunately for him, as he reached his house, he was greeted by Toothless, who tackled him to the ground the moment Hiccup had opened the door, nuzzling his rider and nipping at him gently.

"Hey Buddy, good to see you too" Hiccup chuckled, letting his dragon to nuzzle and lick his cheek "Could you get off me?"

Toothless grunted and back away, letting Hiccup to push himself back onto his feet and smile at Toothless, reaching out to pat his nose as the dragon wiggled his hind legs, tail smacking the ground behind him and shaking his wings at his side, smiling at Hiccup hopefully "Sorry Tooth, I'm too tried to fly tonight".

The smile of the dragon's smile dropped and he cooed sadly "Sorry Buddy, but I'll take you on a longer flight tomorrow okay?".

Toothless' smile appeared again at the mention of flying and nodded, nuzzling Hiccup's hand before his rider walked inside and followed him. Hiccup climbed the stairs towards his room with Toothless in tow, kicking his door open with his good foot before flopping onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow as he heard Toothless growl and nudge his leg.

"Not now Toothless, I want to sleep" Hiccup's voice was muffled thanks to his pillow but Toothless heard it clearly and snouted, eyes narrowing slightly as he leaned forward and grabbed the back of Hiccup's vest, pulling the teen off his bed with one swift yank. Hiccup yelped as Toothless pulled him off his bed and dragged him to Toothless' own slab of rock "Toothless no, I don't want to play".

Snorting again as he pulled Hiccup onto his rock and letting him go, Toothless quickly grabbed the Viking's with his tail and laid down, pulling Hiccup with him and to his side before laying his head down on Hiccup's lap, one arm around his waist and pulled him closer as he dropped his wing over Hiccup's head. Hiccup glared at Toothless but smiled, stroking the dragon's head before lead his head down and placing a kiss of the dragon's forehead "You're sweet Toothless, but next time can you not pull me off my bed?".

Toothless gave a small laugh and nuzzled Hiccup, purring loudly as he felt the teen shift and lean against his neck, hand still stroking his dragon's head as he smiled, his eyes closing as he yawned "Night Bud".

**It's kinda of sucky but I don't not care atm -u-**

**Annnnyways, I asked on Tumblr or some Toothcup ideas and emile8 asked for Toothcup snuggles sooooo here it is~~ (probs not enough snuggling but all well) (and I like to think when a dragon nips at you they are basically kissing you so aww dragon kisses -3- )**

**NEWS: I'm thinking of turning this into a bunch of oneshots for Toothcup, I might (so I can get back into writing since I'm fighting some serious writers block) so if you guys have any ideas for Toothcup fluff or whatever you want just review or PM me (and you'll get a cookie) and if I do do it I will probably call it something super creative like toothcup oneshots or something~~**

**I also got my report card and I got a B in English :D *smartly pants dance* so I'm happy and in a super good mood so *throws candy at you all* I hope you guys had/have a good day too!**

**Love you all!**

**~LMDR**


	2. Mute Toothless

**Modern!AU with Mute Toothless requested by Gothicfeiry. Enjoy~**

Hiccup knocked on the tall black door with a balled fist before patiently waiting outside the dark house until the door opened seconds later; Hiccup smiled as another teen appeared in the doorway, at least a head taller than the brunet with black spikily hair. The taller teen flashed a smile and stepped aside, letting Hiccup in as he listened quietly "Hey Toothless, sorry I'm late but dad couldn't drive me"

Toothless shrugged, closing the door behind him before taking Hiccup's hand in his own and leaned down, kissing Hiccup's cheek before leading the blushing boy into the living room.

"Are you're parents home Toothless?" The black haired teen shook his head "You're home alone?" A nod.

Hiccup sat down to the sofa, Toothless sat across from his, legs crossed as he grinned, holding up his hands to Hiccup and signed _"Teach now"_

Hiccup groaned, had falling back dramatically "Can't we watch a movie?"

"_Later" _Toothless rolled his eyes, his smile never going away as he began to sign words and phrases Hiccup already knew and watch as the smaller teen copied them before repeating them. It only took twenty minutes for Hiccup to fall back against the sofa and sigh "Toothless I already knew most of this stuff, why do you insist on teaching me all this?"

"_I want to make sure you know it" _Toothless signed.

"Why?"

"_Because I want to make sure we can talk" _Toothless smiled, making Hiccup blush again and glance away, pouting and glared at Toothless as he laughed silently and began to signed again _"I'll teach you something new if you want"_

"Okay" Hiccup straightened up, shuffling closer to Toothless as he help up his hands and slowly began to sign _"I. Love. You."_

Hiccup's eyes widened, moving them away from Toothless' stilled hands to Toothless face to see a heartwarming smile on his face as he stared at Hiccup hopefully. The smaller teen's heart racked against his ribs as he looked back down to Toothless' hands and very slowly copied the taller teen's previous signs.

Toothless face light up with joy as he watched Hiccup's hands before he jumped forward, pressing his lips hard against, making Hiccup fall back onto the rest of the empty soft. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck and kissed him back, his fingers tangled in Toothless' black hair by the time the taller teen pulled away.

"I love you, Toothless" Hiccup smiled, blushing as Toothless flashed a grin and mouthed the words back to Hiccup before pressing his lips back onto Hiccup's own, earning a moan from the smaller teen.

**Yo my readers, I asked for some ideas for oneshot since I didn't get any one here and Gothicfeiry asked for Modern!AU with Mute Toothless so here you go! I really liked writing this so it could become a story later one :3**

**Huge thanks to Doomsday BeamXD, Toothless is best, Firebeach47, DragonDude23 and CrossoverAUman. You guys are so sweet!**

**If you guys have any ideas for a oneshot please feel free to tell me!**

**~LMDR**


	3. Swimming in the cove

**Movielover48 asked for a normal AU with Hiccup and Toothless swimming in the cove. Enjoy!**

Toothless was practically jumping with excitement at the water edge, staring at Hiccup impatiently as the boy the boy stripped down to his shorts, leaving his leather armor and Toothless' saddle at the edge of the cove; Hiccup had promised Toothless a treat for the afternoon and decided to take the dragon to the cove so they could swim, the unusual heat was already making the dragon uncomfortable so Hiccup thought it was a great idea, to the point where they reached the cove.

Toothless gave a low whine as Hiccup made his way over towards him, shifting his weight on his front paws as Hiccup rolled his eyes, waving the dragon off "I'm coming, relax".

Toothless watched as Hiccup walked over, stopping at the dragon's side and looked down at him, hands on his hips, as he smiled "Go on" he chuckled, gesturing towards the water.

Toothless yelped and jumped into the air, curling up into a ball before he hit the water and splashed water into the air as he went under. Hiccup laughed and jumped in after his dragon, making a much smaller splash as he dove in. Hiccup resurfaces seconds later, shaking his head before looking around, his long wet hair falling in his eyes as he glanced back down into the water to see his dragon, or rather a large black blur, floating by his feet. Hiccup frowned and kicked his good leg, not hard enough to do anything to the dragon as he tried to push his away "I don't know what you're put to Toothless but you better not do it!".

A few bubbles floating up from the dragon's nose before sticking out his tongue and flicking it along Hiccup's toes, making the teen jerk back in surprise and laugh. Toothless smirk and stuck his tongue back out, dragging it lightly along the bottom of Hiccup's foot, laughing to himself as Hiccup cursed at him above the water through giggles, jerking his foot away "Toothless stop it!".

Toothless snouted out bubbles from his nose before licking Hiccup's foot one last time and resurfacing, shaking his head rapidly before laughing at Hiccup's face, the brunet pouting as he glared at Toothless halfheartedly "Toothless, you useless reptile".

Toothless smiled and pushed his nose into Hiccup's neck, nipping at his lover's skin lightly and purred; Hiccup rolled his hands but patted the dragon's head anyways, a small smile tugging on his lips "I hate it when you do that".

"_You love it" _The dragon seem to purr to Hiccup, nuzzling Hiccup's neck _"You have a great laugh, my love"_

Hiccup felt Toothless' tail curl around his legs as the dragon smiled, large round eyes watching Hiccup's before a smirk appeared on the dragon's large face before he disappeared back into the water. Hiccup frowned, staring at where Toothless had gone as he felt the dragon swim around his legs "Toothless!" he whined.

The dragon growled underwater before opening his mouth, teeth sliding out of his guns quickly as he bite down on the edge of Hiccup's shorts and pulled back hard, ripping them off the startled teen easily before he swam back to shore, bursting out from the water as he ran off, shorts in his mouth. Toothless turned his head to see Hiccup swimming towards the bank before he pulled himself out and ran after him, yelling at the dragon to come back a give him his now useless shorts.

Toothless shorted and shook his head, he preferred Hiccup without any clothes anyways.

**Then Hiccup caught him and they fek in the butt, the end *Close book***

**Okay kiddies I'm sorry I didn't write anything yesterday but I had an English essay to write and had to babysit my siblings yaddayaddayadda**

**I also might not update on Thursday *cries* my ex is coming to visit me so I will be spending all ma free time with him~~ but I WILL update on Friday (since it's the weekend and all) but I'm making it Halloween themed so if you guys have any ideas of a Halloween themed oneshot let me know!**

**Big thanks to Movielover48, Toothless is Best (he is!), Doomsday BeamXD, Shy Owl, Koryandrs, Gothicfeiry, and coltjolt (sorry if I missed anyone out~~)**

**Okay kiddies I'm off to shower, I love you all! *Blows kissies* I'll get to work on all those other wonderful oneshot ideas you gave me!**

**~LMDR**


	4. Toothless Is GOD - Literally

**Requested for puppiesandsissiesandchastity who wanted Toothless turns out to be Loki and accidentally gets Hiccup pregnant (This was a toughy okay~) ENJOY!**

Hiccup resisted the urge to throw up; his head was spinning so much he feared he wouldn't even be able to make it half way. Hiccup pulled his legs to his chest, pressing his forehead against his knees in hopes of stopping the pounding in his head. His bedroom door creaked open as Toothless walked in, his head turned sideways awkwardly as he gripped a mug's handle in his mouth, carefully not to spill any water as he placed the mug onto Hiccup's bedside table before turning his attention onto his rider "Hiccup, are you okay?"

The boy groaned again, his hands in his hair as he shook his head, ignoring his dragon "Toothless, how the hell could this have happened?"

"It's very hard to explain, my love" Toothless sat by Hiccup's bedside, dipping is head low to nuzzle the boy only to get pushed away "Then explain" Hiccup snapped.

Toothless sighed heavily; when had things gotten so complicated? It was never meant to go this far, Toothless had promised himself he wouldn't tell anyone but it was obvious Hiccup wouldn't take anything but the truth, but Toothless still had to try "Please Hiccup, you don't understand"

"Yeah, Toothless, you're right, I don't understand" Hiccup lifted his head, glaring at the dragon angrily "I don't understand how you had gotten me _pregnant!_"

Toothless winced visibly, ears completely pressed against the back of his neck as he looked away; Hiccup never got mad at the dragon let alone yelling at him but this outburst had taken Toothless back "Hiccup, please, I'm sorry-"

"Toothless, don't say you're sorry and tell me how this could possible happened!" Hiccup snapped, angry that Toothless wouldn't give him an answer.

"Okay, okay" Toothless said softly "I'll tell you why but you have to believe me"

"Toothless" Hiccup warned, if this was just another way to get out of explaining it to him Hiccup was not going to take it, he was already on his last nerve.

Toothless took a deep breath and looked up at Hiccup, his expression changing from uncertain to determined "Hiccup, I'm not who you think I am, I am no dragon, that is why I can talk to you"

Hiccup was taken back at this, blinking in confusion; was this just another trick? Dragons couldn't become human…could they? Hiccup was unsure, he was pregnant for Thor's sake, anything could be possible. What if he was telling to truth, which would explain why Toothless could talk, but how would that explain the situation he was in.

"Go on" Hiccup said, crossing his arms over his chest as Toothless sighed heavily and continued slowly "I am not a dragon, nor a human, I have many names but you Vikings called me 'Loki'"

Hiccup froze, okay Toothless _had _to be lying now, sure, he could believe Toothless wasn't human, but Loki? A God? That was impossible! "You've got to be joking, right? 'cause this is not funny"

"No, I swear Hiccup! I would never lie to you!"

"Then prove it" Hiccup frowned, swinging his legs around to face Toothless "Prove it"

Toothless sighed but nodded "Alright Hiccup, I'll show you"

Toothless look down at the floor, breathing in deeply as he closed his eyes; nothing happened for a second and Hiccup was sure that it was all a joke, nothing close to the truth until a light explored from Toothless, blinding Hiccup and making him wince, squeezing his eyes shut. The light disappeared as soon as it came and Hiccup opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to get then back to focus and turned to look at Toothless but froze like a stone.

"Hiccup?" The voice was smooth, just like Toothless' but so different came from the man in front of him; his eyes gleaming with fear and worry "Hiccup?" He repeated.

Hiccup sucked in a painful breath, having no idea how to respond, the man lifted a pale hand towards him and he squeezed his eyes shut '_This wasn't happening, this wasn't real'_

The hand cupped his cheek, he knew the other man's face was close to his own, but Hiccup was too scared to opened his eyes, his head was spinning worse now and the urge to throw up was so strong "Hiccup" Toothless whispered again.

Hiccup said nothing; time dragged on as the two stayed frozen before Toothless sighed. Hiccup didn't know what happened until he felt the cool hand against his cheek change into a warm, scaled paw. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to see Toothless, his dragon, staring at him sadly, moving his paw from his cheek as Hiccup took in a shaky breath.

"But you can't be Loki! Y-you just can't!" Hiccup stuttered out, despite what he had just witnessed.

Toothless dropped his head "Please listen to me Hiccup, I came to earth to see your kind, I took form of your legend, the 'Night Fury' to watch your kind until I was shot down by you"

"But why didn't you just go back to Asgard? Why didn't you say anything instead of pretending to be a dragon?" Hiccup asked, still unsure.

"I was too hurt from my fall when you released me but by the time healed I was too interested by you, I decided to stay with you, after a while I decided not to leave you" Toothless offered Hiccup an uncertain smile, lifting one ear hesitantly.

"But you're a god!" Hiccup argued only for Toothless to give him a small smile "And you are my rider, Hiccup, and I love you, I would never leave you"

Hiccup didn't notice the tears threatening to spill from his eyes; he was just so confused "But…"

"I am not a god, Hiccup, not with you, I'm you're dragon, and I like it that way" Toothless' smiled grew and Hiccup gave a short laugh "You're my dragon" she smiled hesitantly.

Toothless purred and pressed his nose against Hiccup's cheek, kissing him over and over again, earning a small laugh from the boy "I love you, my rider"

"But what about the whole baby thing?" Hiccup whispered, his voice shaking as Toothless purred "Everything will be okay Hiccup, I assure you, I'm always here"

Hiccup smiled and pressed himself closer to Toothless, raising a hand slowly to stroke his dragon's head "I love you Toothless"

**Wellllll that was a crappy oneshot….i'm not good writing about gods okay so don't judge me cause this was so hard it took me like three hours *cries* its so past my bed time omfg  
**

**Anyways, me and my sister where talking about Loki and she says that Loki is probably Bi-curious, if you think about it she's kinda right, I mean he did get knocked up willingly by a house and I think he's going to be a girl in some of the newest young avengers (I think anyways) (he's a hot teenager okayyyyy) but the scary thing is that she is in fact 7….she's 7 guys and she thinks about this stuff *sniffs* im so proud *whips eyes*.**

**Sorry if it sucks but I don't diddy care~~**

**Huge thanks to LadyLombax, Movielover48, Koryandrs, Doomsday BeamXD and Toothless is Best!**

**Sorry for any mistakes~~ and don't be shy to ask for anything~~**

**~LMDR**


	5. Angry love confession

**Gothicfeiry as for angry love confession so I made it modern!AU (cause I'm a lazy shit)**

Toothless stared at Hiccup from across the table, twirling his chewed pen in his hand as he kept his head down, hoping not to be seen as he watched the smaller teen do his work; his brows brought together in a frown as he thought to himself. Toothless bite back a smile; he liked when Hiccup was concentrating, his face showed it as he frowned, too focus to notice the world around him, it was cute, Hiccup was cute.

Toothless shook his head; No! Hiccup was he friend, and Toothless wasn't gay; Hiccup is best friend, he wasn't going to do something stupid like tell Hiccup he was cute, that was foolish.

The bell rang loudly, breaking Toothless out of his thought as he jumped in his chair and turned his head, blinking rapidly before he released it was just the school bell and sighed, slumping back in his chair as Hiccup stood up, picking up his things as he looked at Toothless, raising an eyebrow towards him "You okay Toothless?".

"Oh yeah, I just spaced out" Toothless blinked and chuckled in embracement as Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes "Well come on; you're still coming to my house right? My dad's at work so we can do whatever we want after we study".

Toothless nodded and gathered his things, shoving his papers and books into his bag roughly before following Hiccup out of the classroom and out the building, all the while listening to Hiccup talk, eyes glued to the brunet as they left the school and walked down the street.

Hiccup did most of the talking as they walked back to his house, Toothless nodding or making some sort of agreeable noise to show he was listening even though he wasn't. Toothless pulled his eyes away from Hiccup as they reached his house, walking through the front door and into the living room; Toothless sitting on one side of the sofa as Hiccup fell on the other side, grinning at Toothless.

Hiccup pulled out his books after getting comfortable, Toothless following suit as he listened to Hiccup as he talked, answering questions and helping him solve a problem as he watched him from the corner of his eye. Toothless' eyes snapped to his book as Hiccup looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at how stiffly Toothless was sitting "Hey Toothless, are you sure you're okay?"

'_Crap' _"Yeah, what makes you say that?" Toothless asked, trying to act calm as Hiccup scooted closer to him, eyes studying him closely "You've been acting really weird lately"

"I have?" Toothless swallowed, praying to god Hiccup hadn't seen him watching him during classes.

Hiccup shrugged, eyeing Toothless for a moment "You can tell me if something's wrong, you know, we're best friends, we can tell each other anything"

"I know" Toothless sighed _"But I obviously can't tell you I like you"_

Getting little response from Toothless, Hiccup frowned "Toothless" he said more sternly "Tell me what's wrong"

Toothless looked away, glaring at the floor as Hiccup's eye stayed on him "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? Toothless, I'm your best friend! You can tell me"

"Not this" Toothless snapped back, growing more irritated as Hiccup continued to question him "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you" Hiccup was starting to make him angry, why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"Toothless" Hiccup's voice became stern once again as he moved closer to the other, frowning as the other teen refused to look him in the eye "Tell me"

"No"

"Toothless!"

"Fine!" Toothless growled "I like you, okay! And I know I shouldn't but I do, I _really _like you Hiccup!"

Hiccup stared at Toothless, blindsided at what Toothless had just said as he continued "I think you're funny and I think you sweet and you're cute and i-".

"You think I'm cute?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding why Toothless was acting this was he was as the black haired teen's face glowed red with a blush and shook his head "No! No...you're not, well you are, but you're my best friend and I should be saying these things and-".

"Toothless" Hiccup tried to stop the other teen's ranting with no success as Toothless continue to talk, blushing as he looked down at his feet, avoiding Hiccup's stare. Hiccup sighed, his frown turning into a light glare before shooting forward, grasping Toothless' cheeks with his hands, causing the dark haired teen to jump in surprise and stop in ranting before Hiccup crashed his lips onto Toothless'. The kiss was short, only lasting for a few seconds, but it left Toothless flustered and confused.

Hiccup smiled shy, a blush on his own face as he fell back to his seat, watching as Toothless blinked at him in surprised, unable to form words; Hiccup chuckled lightly "I hate it when you rant".

"You…kissed me" Toothless blinked, staring at Hiccup with wide eyes as the smaller teen shrugged "Yeah, cause I like you too".

"You do?" Toothless mouth dropped; he was really confused, maybe he had just hit his head, or got hit by a car on the way home and this was all in his head.

Hiccup nodded, his smile growing at Toothless' dumbfounded expressed before shuffling closer to Toothless "Yeah, I like you, and you like me, so it's okay".

"So…we're okay?" Toothless asked, looking down at Hiccup unsure until he nodded, smiling widely as he said "We're okay".

A grin slowly spread against Toothless' face as Hiccup grinned before Toothless leaned forwards and pressed his lips onto Hiccup's, hugging the smaller teen as he smiling through the kiss.

**Yo yo, hope y'all had a good Halloween!**

**Big thanks to Toothless is best, Koryandrs, DragonDude23, LadyLombax, MovieLover48 and Coltjolt! Big thanks!**

**Anyways thanks again! If you have any requests feel free to review or PM me ^^**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**~LMDR**


	6. Hiccup gets sick and gets dragon cuddles

'**Toothless is best' asked for Hiccup gets sick after an accident flying and Hiccup decides to comfort him by taking him to his bed and having dragon cuddles *that's the shortened version anyways~)**

Hiccup laid in his bed; eyes closed and skin pale, multiple blankets and furs wrapped around his body that did nothing to stop the boy from shaking weakly. Toothless sat by the foot of his bed, making sure the blankets over Hiccup completely before sighing heavily as Hiccup cough, a shiver ran along his spine and shook the small teen's body. Toothless whined, staring at Hiccup hopelessly as he walked towards his head, pressing his nose against Hiccup's cold cheek and cooed. Hiccup moaned, eyes squishing shut tightly as he rolled his head towards Toothless' touch.

The guilt in the dragon's chest continued to grow since they had fallen after deciding to go on an early flight; Toothless had tried to protect his rider but they was very little a dragon could do when their tail freezes over and they fall towards the icy ocean. Toothless had protected Hiccup from the impact but failed to protect him from the freezing cold of the water. Toothless had managed to get them back to Berk by swimming, but by that time they reached land, Hiccup was shivering like crazy and deathly pale. That was three days ago and not much had changed, leaving Toothless' guilt to make him blame himself for everything.

The door creaked open and Toothless turned his eyes to see Stoick poking his head in "Has he woken up yet?"

Toothless snouted and shook his head; Stoick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at his son before looking back at Toothless "I'm going to see Gothel to see if she has anymore herds that could help Hiccup, make sure he stays warm, it's the best thing for him right now"

Toothless watched as Stoick withdrew his head from the doorway, the door closing behind him, before he turned back to look at Hiccup, the boy's body was now shaking terrible no thanks to the blankets that were now as cold as Hiccup was. Toothless hadn't released this before, but the room was also quiet cold; the dragon snouted at this, wondering how on earth Hiccup would heal if he was kept in a cold room.

Toothless stared at the pale face of his rider before he looked at his own bed, a slab of rock on the other side of the room before looking back at Hiccup. A frown formed on the dragon's face as Hiccup shivered, shifting in his bed uncomfortably. Stepping forward towards Hiccup and deciding the amount of layers wasn't doing Hiccup any good, Toothless pulled of the different layers of blankets and furs of his rider before grabbing him by his collar and carefully lifted him off the bed and towards his own. Gently laying Hiccup down, Toothless slipped next to him, curling around the small teen as he wrapped his paws around him and pulled him close. With Hiccup pressed against Toothless' chest, his trembles and shivers soon turned into small shakes, his breathing calm and relaxed as he curled up to Toothless' warm, soothing touch.

The dragon gave the teen's cheek a small lick before he nuzzled him softly, purring as Hiccup leaned into his touch. Toothless smiled down at Hiccup and nuzzled the boy's hair lovingly; listening to the soft sounds of his breathing as the dragon watched his rider, for the first time in days, sleep peacefully.

**I promised 'I love Toothless' this oneshot a week and go and look who finally did it! (sorry if it sucks ( and that it's short) :P)**

**Anyways aren't you guys lucky little ducks? 3 updates in one day! (and yet I still have so much course work *sigh*)**

**Hope you like it~ I'll get to work on the other one's later next week probably :3**

**Big thanks to MovieLover48, Toothless is best and Ladylombax, you guys are awesome *throws leftover Halloween candy at you***

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~LMDR**


End file.
